Magic Muffin
The Magic Muffin is a magic food item that appeared in the television special "Abracatastrophe!" from The Fairly OddParents. It is a special wish-granting muffin that can grant wishes that are free of Da Rules with one bite. Whenever a godchild has kept his fairy godparents for over a year without revealing their secret, they may get this special gift as a present. According to Jorgen Von Strangle, "only children who have kept their fairies for over a year can be trusted with that kind of gift". Its only downfalls are that they grant rule-free wishes, so adults can use them, as well as a non-dominant species. Also, it tastes horrible. Despite its rule-free wishing ability, you can't wish for it to taste better. Ingredients Its known ingredients are: *'Pixie Sugar' *'Mooncalf Milk' *'Phoenix Egg' *'Super Strong Hair Raising Flour' Ironically, despite being a so dangerous muffin in wrong hands, the recipe is not a secret because can be found on the internet. Synopsis Part 1 Timmy was dreaming with "non-copyright-infringing movie parodies", including parodies of Star Wars (with distinct mockeries of Darth Vader and Jar Jar Binks), Spider-Man, and Jurassic Park, all with the villains of the parodies saying, "Tell me your secret, Timmy Turner!" presumably meaning his fairy godparents' existence. After getting swallowed whole by a dinosaur, Timmy woke up, enabling Cosmo and Wanda to prepare him for his Fairy-versary party. Among the party goers were the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Baby New Year, the April Fool, Santa Claus, Jeff the Elf, Cupid, and Jorgen Von Strangle. An anniversary song was sung to Timmy by Fairy Cowlick Jr., and he was given a variety of magical gifts which would come into important play later on. Cosmo and Wanda explained that a Fairy-versary is the day that celebrates having kept his fairies a secret for one year. Timmy asked if that was a big deal. The Easter Bunny said it is because by this time most godchildren would had already had their fairy godparents taken away. Timmy asked why and Jorgen showed an example explanation. According to Jorgen, usually by one year a godchild has done something to reveal the existence of their fairies. The party was kept uninterrupted by a "Forget-me-Knob" installed in the door, which when touched, immediately caused the person opening the door to forget what they were doing. Among the various magical gifts Timmy received from the magical friends he had made over the past year, that included a jetpack, floss, glasses that changes faces, arrow and bow, a mirror, grenade-like Easter eggs and Santa's magic bag, he was given the magical (but bad-tasting) muffin, which can grant a rule-free wish. Timmy asked how he got fairy godparents and Wanda told him the story. A flashback was shown with 8-year-old Timmy and how a 14 year old Vicky got into his life and started torturing him. Timmy realized he was miserable because his parents lied to him and tricked him into having Vicky hired. Timmy inadvertently wished for his parents to always told the truth, and when he questioned his parents why they lied to him, they gave him the harsh truth. The school bus arrived and they shot him off to school, but Mr. and Mrs. Turner were noticeably bothered when they started to count the amount of times they lied to Timmy and it began to number in the thousands. Meanwhile at Dimmsdale Elementary School, Timmy took the magic muffin to school with him. Mr. Crocker, whom had been stalking Timmy in his "Inconspicuous" Van, detected Fairy Magic in the shape of a muffin and fired a fork at Timmy's lunch bag. The fork pierced the bag and caused the muffin to fall away from Timmy, and then the fork got embedded in Principal Waxelplax's rear end. Mr. Crocker reeled in Waxelplax like a fish only to realize his mistake, and tried to cover himself by saying he was in love with Waxelplax, which she found sudden and unwanted. Timmy noticed the muffin was gone and he tried everything to get it back. Inside Mr. Crocker's class, Crocker was so distracted by the muffin he couldn't even teach, and told the children to stare at the black board until lunch time. As the bell rang, Timmy realized he had been chained to his desk, and Crocker told Timmy his plans to get the muffin before Timmy did and use its magic to rule the world. Timmy wished himself free of the chains and reached the lunch room, only to discover at lunchtime that that day was "Muffin Monday" and lost it among mountains of muffins. As Crocker had a magic detecting device with him, Timmy devised a way to slow him down by starting a muffin food fight. Elsewhere in the cafeteria, a monkey named Bippy belong to A.J. was caged and watching the food fight. Timmy felt sorry for him and let him out. However, as Timmy, as well as Mr. Crocker, continued to search for the muffin, Bippy found the muffin before either one of them, and took a bite. The monkey made a wish, and since anyone could use the magic muffin, his wish was granted. Part 2 Suddenly, the whole world was transformed, leaving monkeys the rulers of Earth. To make matters worse, Timmy lost his Godparents when Jorgen von Strangle announced to all fairies that Da Rules said they had to be Godparents of the "dominant species" on Earth: monkeys. Bippy ended up getting Cosmo and Wanda as godparents, and was for a time apparently the subject of his own Fairly OddParents opening song spoof (with heavy emphasis on bananas). Timmy, who still remembered Cosmo and Wanda, followed Bippy to try to get him to unwish everything. Timmy returned to Mr. Crocker's class, who was now ranting about Apes using fairies to take over the world. Mr. Crocker was taken by the apes to a place off-limits to Humans. With Crocker gone, Timmy entered the Crocker Cave and stole a magic detector. He used the magic detector to track down Bippy, whom he found with the Fairy-versary muffin along with Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy almost succeeded in retrieving the muffin, but was captured by the Apes and brought to the human testing center along with Mr. Crocker and Francis. Crocker was to be dissected first, but he fearfully begged for Timmy to be taken instead. Timmy was taken to a surgical room where his skull was about to be drilled into when Bippy showed up to rescue him. Bippy managed to fight off the apes at first, but was eventually overwhelmed. Luckily, due to Cosmo's 'paraphrasing' of Bippy's wish, which Cosmo claimed could just as easily had been for another banana, everything was unwished moments before Timmy was about to be harmed. Unfortunately, Bippy also lost the muffin during the scuffle, and immediately after the world was returned to normal, Crocker found the muffin, took a bite, and wished he could catch a fairy. He obtained a butterfly net (one of the few items a fairy's magic has no effect on) and managed to kidnap Wanda with it before running off. Distraught, Cosmo attempted to chase after Crocker but Timmy held him back in fear that he would get captured. Cosmo proceeded to break down in tears and chickens out of the battle. Timmy and Bippy must fight Mr. Crocker themselves, but the Food Cart Guy passed by with more muffins and distracted Bippy, leaving Timmy on his own with a devastated Cosmo. Timmy realized that the first thing Mr. Crocker would do with his newfound power is rub it in the face of his students, so he rushed back to his school. With his new-found power, Mr. Crocker appeared in a power armor suit with Galactus-style head and armor and Annihilus-style wings and staff which had Wanda trapped in a scepter and the Fairy-versary muffin within the chest cavity. He terrorized his students by turning them into ice statues (he wanted to turn them into ash), turning Sanjay and Chester's heads into toilets when they asked to go the bathroom, and then chased Timmy off as he transformed the universe and made himself the all-powerful magical leader. Timmy and Cosmo arrived at home before Crocker's magic covered the universe. They hid themselves in Santa's magic bag and got unaffected by the magic. Timmy then armed himself with his gifts and went battle Crocker. Part 3 Jorgen Von Strangle scrambled the fairies and destroyed the bridge to Fairy World after discovering a fairy had been captured. Crocker was busy making everyone in Dimmsdale, now called "Slavesdale", bow down to him, including Chet "Ubowdown", Principal Waxelplax, A.J., Vicky, and Tootie. Timmy showed up and decided to fight magic with magic, and with the help Cosmo, Timmy engaged Crocker in a magic sword fight like duel with his magic mirror and Crocker's scepter. The mirror got broken and Crocker was about to transform Timmy into a shrimp when Cosmo appeared "massive pecs" to help defeat Mr. Crocker and free Wanda. Cosmo had the upper hand at first, and nearly defeated Crocker on his own, but he let his guard down when he was reunited with Wanda and was captured as well. Now on his own, Timmy was transport to space by Crocker, and he used his magic glasses to get a helmet and breath. Crocker appeared and started attacking, but Timmy threw a rock to him and broke his glass mask and got transport to ancient Egypt, where Crocker reanimated a Great Sphinx. Timmy used his Easter eggs on it but it didn't work, so he trapped the Sphinx's teeth in floss to control it. Timmy got advantage but Mr. Crocker destroyed the Sphinx's nose, plus getting it back to normal. Crocker now transported everyone to a subatomic level. Timmy hid from Croker but got capture and remembered what happens when an atom is divided, so he used his arrow and bow to divide one, causing a giant atomic explosion that broke everything. Crocker survived via magic and when he thought that he won, Timmy revealed himself alive because he involved in Santa's bag again but his identity was discovered when a cooked bird fell on him and broke his glasses. Crocker then transported to Timmy's house to intimidate Timmy with his parents. Timmy attached to Crocker with floss but Crocker threw him to the other end of the portal. Timmy crashed in a part of Slavesdale. The crash got the Santa's bag unusable and useless but Timmy flied home via jetpack. Timmy raced Crocker back to his ransacked home but was too late, Mr. Crocker had Timmy's parents captured in a magic bubble. Timmy then realized that there was only one way to fix everything: he yelled out loud, with his parents as witnesses, that Cosmo and Wanda were his godparents. As this is the biggest breach of Da Rules, they disappeared, and Crocker's power was gone. Now powerless, Mrs. Turner beat up Crocker, knocking out his teeth in the process, as punishment for attacking her family, which caused the muffin to fly out of his hand. Timmy ate it whole and wished for Cosmo and Wanda to be his godparents again while Mrs. Turner mercilessly knocked out Crocker's teeth and pounded him to a pulp. Timmy's wish was granted, and as they reappeared, Timmy wished - successfully - that everything was returned to normal and that no one remembered he had fairies. Timmy and his godparents secretly watched Mr. Crocker tried to claim to people that fairies exist and that they should bow to him. Waxelplax stated today Crocker was going to bow down for his medicine. Two guys in hospital gear then took Crocker and hit him with a needle, knocking him out with one guy saying "Nighty-night crazy guy!" It all seemed to be over until Jorgen Von Strangle showed up in Timmy's room and said that, even though everything was fixed, he still broke Da Rules, told his parents that he had fairy godparents, and had overall caused too much damage. Therefore, he was still going to take Cosmo and Wanda away. Asked for any last words, Timmy yelled, "Think fast!" and threw the Forget-Me-Knob at Jorgen's head, who forgot what he was doing, and turned to Cosmo and Wanda. They said that Jorgen was going to reassign them to Timmy - which Jorgen did, and then left (to scramble the fairies). Timmy reminded them that he "just got fairy godparents", so Cosmo and Wanda set up a huge stage with lights, saying, "I'm Cosmo," "And I'm Wanda," "And we're your fairy godparents!", referencing The first episode of the show Timmy hugged them and said "And I wouldn't wish it any other way!". Bippy passed nearby with a wheel wagon full of muffins and happily eats one. Finally, Crocker was locked away in an insane asylum, where was seen being tranquilized to sleep by a needle-shaped Cosmo, who said, "Nighty-night, crazy guy!". Gallery Images Titlecard-Abra-Catastrophe.jpg|The Magic Muffin Category:Contradictory Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Formulae Category:Oppression Category:Brainwashing Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cataclysm Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Time Travel Category:Teleportation Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Symbolism